


Christmas sucks

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin had pictured their first Christmas in the new house a whole lot different.





	Christmas sucks

"Hey, babe."

Merlin usually didn't like it too much when Arthur called him that, but he didn't mind so much now. "Hi, hon."

"What are you doing?"

Pressing the mobile against his ear, Merlin tried to pretend Arthur was with him. "Nothing much. Finished some cookies."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Finished them or finished them off?"

"A bit of both." Merlin smiled. Arthur knew him too well.

"Hope you left a few for me."

"Of course I did."

This wasn't at all like Merlin had pictured their first Christmas in the new house. He didn't really feel at home here yet, everything was too new and too big, and being alone on Christmas Eve wasn't exactly what he had planned. He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Pacing the large living room, throwing the tree that was neatly decorated and had all the gifts stacked underneath a look, Merlin admitted "You're not here."

They both knew that was nobody's fault but the airline's. Arthur's plane couldn't depart because some repair job took longer than expected and none of the other airlines had a single seat to spare. 

"I've tried everything, but I'm stuck here." Now Arthur sighed.

Merlin knew that Arthur would have paid a month's salary to get on a plane back and even though they joked about it before, he didn't put it beyond Arthur trying to buy someone out of their seat. 

"I know. It still sucks."

"I does. Speaking of that,..."

Despite himself, Merlin laughed. "Arthur!"

"What?" It sounded way too innocent. 

Merlin's head shot around when he heard noise at the front door. "Hold on a sec, there's..."

The front door opened and there stood Arthur, mobile pressed to his ear, a wide grin on his tired face. 

"How...what...you're here!" Merlin flung himself into Arthur's arms. "But how?" He kissed Arthur deeply. 

When they broke the kiss, Arthur pulled back a bit. "I'll tell you all about it later. So...where were we...ah, sucking..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Merlin laughed and barely gave him the time to take off his coat and boots before he pulled him into the living room to give him the best home-for-Christmas blowjob Arthur had ever gotten.


End file.
